Family Dinners
by AnnabethGinevraJacksonPotter
Summary: A lot can happen at dinnertime. Especially with the Potter-Weasley clan. An insight into Victoire and Teddy's childhood might reveal the roots of their relationship.


**Special Thanks to Guest and aprouddemigod for correcting my errors. Tonks is not in Ravenclaw, but in Hufflepuff. Thank you for bringing these mistakes to my attention. Enjoy!**

* * *

Weasley Dinners. The most important event of every week. The day where big news was shared and life-changing announcements were made. Every Friday night, Mrs. Weasley would host a dinner at her house. The entire Potter-Weasley clan-along with Teddy- would trickle in slowly. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey, and Charlie. At that point, there were only a few children. Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and James. The four of them would sit at a separate table, playing and talking all evening.

You see, silence is a very rare thing in the Weasley household. There were just too many people, so when a loud silence encompassed the room one night, everyone looked up, waiting to hear the big news. Ginny and Hermione both stood up with the same announcement. Two more children were to join the Weasley family in 8 months! The children were elated. Two more cousins! Two more partners in crime. Well, one more. Aunt Hermione's child will probably be like her. Uptight and rule-following.

Victoire really hoped for another girl. Sure, she loved the boys and her sister, but they could get annoying. James was probably the only two year old in the world who could burp the alphabet. Honestly, it was nasty. A girl would bring some peace to the family, hopefully. Well, she'd have to wait and see.

* * *

Victoire was going to Hogwarts! She was very nervous, standing there at Platform 9 ¾. If it wasn't scary enough that she would know almost no one, it was worse that she was practically a celebrity. The famous Harry Potter's niece. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's daughter! It was a nightmare, the wizard paparazzi would follow her around everywhere!

At least she had Teddy. He promised that he would stay be her side the entire train ride. Victorie really hoped that she would be in Ravenclaw. Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda Black Tonks, was in Ravenclaw and so was Teddy.

She thought back to the Family Dinner last Friday. The entire clan had wished her luck. Teddy had pulled her aside and gave her a very special gift.

Flashback

 _"Victoire, I want you to have this. It was my mother's good luck charm. My father gave it to her when they first started dating. It's supposed to help you in the times that you need it most. Good luck at Hogwarts and don't forget that I will always be there for you." Teddy handed her the charm and walked away, but not before kissing her cheek._

 _Victoire touched the spot where he kissed her._

 _"Thank you," She whispered, before going back to her seat and joining in on the celebrations._

 _Present_

Teddy's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "Vic, are you ready? It's time to go." Victoire hugged her parents, said goodbye to her very large family, and hopped on the train.

"Let's do this," She said, grabbing ahold of Teddy's hand.

* * *

Victoire sat with Rose in the Ravenclaw common room. They were the only Potter-Weasley girls who were in the house in question. Victoire felt as if she could confide everything in her cousin. Sure, there was a four year age difference, but Rose was a very logical and philosophical 11-year-old. She told her about her crush on Teddy and how he had never noticed her as more than a sister. Rose provided Vic with the same advice that her mother gave Aunt Ginny. Date other guys and if it is meant to be, he will notice you.

Vic thought about it. It may just work. She weighed the pros and cons of the suggestion. If she went along with it, Teddy might become jealous, but she would have to lead a bunch of other guys on. It shouldn't be too difficult. After all, she was part-Veela. Boys practically fell at her feet. They would give up anything for a chance with Victoire Weasley. It was worth a shot.

* * *

He had kissed her! Teddy Remus Lupin had kissed her, Victoire Weasley! They were now officially dating. All they had to do now is tell the family. The boys had always been very protective of her. Of course, Teddy was the main instigator of the protectiveness. He was always there when she went through break-ups. He vowed to hurt every one of the boys who broke her heart, but she stopped him.

They had decided that they would announce it during the Weasley family dinner. After all, it was probably the best place to do it. As the day drew closer, Teddy grew more anxious. He was going to meet his girlfriend's family. Well, he had already met them, but… Eh, you get the idea. He had no idea how Bill and Fleur would take it. They had never liked any of the boys Victoire dated. This was surely going to be a death sentence.

LINE BREAK

It was finally Friday. This was it. This moment would make or break their relationship. This moment could pave a path for the rest of their lives. Teddy cautiously walked through the door. Victoire told him to stay away from her 'til the announcements. Molly Sr. liked to keep things orderly, so she hated it when announcements were made ahead of time.

Most of the dinner went smoothly. The family chatted about school and work. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"So, does anyone have any important announcements?" asked Molly. There it was. 'Well,' thought Teddy as he stood up, 'Let's get this over with

At the other end of the long table, Victorie slowly got out of chair, ready for the reactions that would be thrown her way.

"Um… Victoire and I… we… uh…" Teddy stuttered, only to be interrupted by his quirky girlfriend.

"We're dating. There. I said it." Victoire spat out, awaiting her family's reactions.

Uncle George stood up, "Bill, Harry, Ron, Percy, Charlie, James, and Hugo, you all owe me 10 Galleons each."

Teddy was shocked. Even Bill had bet on it? Oh come on!

Uncle George stood up, "Bill, Harry, Ron, Percy, Charlie, James, and Hugo, you all owe me 10 Galleons each."

Teddy was shocked. Even Bill had bet on it? Oh, come on.

"George Weasley!" yelled Angelina. At the same time, Women yelling at their husbands and sons could be heard throughout the room.

Molly spoke up, "Hush! Congratulations Dears. I hope that the boys don't get in your way." She said, shooting a glare at her sons and grandsons.

While the family was busy bickering, Teddy and Victoire snuck out.

"That went well, didn't it?" asked Victoire.

"It sure did." Teddy replied.

"Now, where were we…?"

* * *

Vic walked into the Burrow. She had big news. Unfortunately, Teddy wasn't able to make it because of his Auror training. Oh well, she could do it herself. She looked down at the diamond ring that was adorning the fourth finger on her left hand. One look at it gave her the courage to get up and deliver the news.

Just as she was about to start speaking, Teddy rushed in, soaked and struggling to catch his breath.

"What did I miss? Did you tell them? Please tell me you didn't!" the words spilled out of Teddy's mouth.

Victoire kissed him on the cheek, "No, I didn't say anything. Would you mind doing the honors?"

"Sure," He looked back at his surrogate family and said, "I proposed! Victoire and I are getting married!"

Noise and applause filled the room. The newly engaged couple was the subject of congratulations, hugs, and ideas for the wedding. Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione had already planning. Apparently, they've been waiting for this day to come. It was then that Victoire knew that she would always have complete support from her family, no matter what she did.

* * *

Victoire rubbed the good luck charm that Teddy had given her all those years ago. She would surely need it. She was still recovering from the initial shock of the situation. She was only now starting to understand the gravity of it. This would surely be changing her life.

Teddy didn't know what to do. This was at another level. A blessing and a curse. A completely unplanned surprise. He and Vic had gotten married two years ago. It was probably shocking that this didn't happen sooner.

The couple stood up, hand-in-hand. They looked at each other and said, "We're having a baby."

Once the initial surprise wore off, Bill walked up to the couple and clasped his hand on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy looked up at his father-in-law.

"I trust that you will take care of them, Son."

As soon as Bill uttered those ten words, the cheering started. The rest of the night was spent partyng and celebrating.

It was now official. Teddy and Victoire loved family dinners.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Review, follow, favorite... you know the works. Please don't flame!**

 **Love**

 **-AGJP!**


End file.
